A Genie to wonder
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: Tyler is just your average Arabian boy, who is constantly nervous about girls, including the almighty, now not-so-feared pirate Risky Boots. But when he meets Shantae, his world just melts away at the sight of this half-genie. But beware! There are gonna be some "interesting scenes" here!


_I... wanted to do something different for a change... And this Half-Genie I'm thinking of..._

_I'm in love._

* * *

This was not what I was thinking... At first.

A once-in-a-lifetime trip to Scuttle Town! The town is SOOOO Beautiful! It's like an Arabian Paradise!

Oh, you want to know who I am right?

Well, name's Tyler, Tyler Minet (A Shantae OC)

I'm a fan of genies, and when I heard about there being an Half-Genie in Scuttle Town, I just accepted the trip immediately, I just need to know more about that Genie.

But guess who took me to Scuttle Town?

Yep, it was Risky Boots. Actually, I was staring at the town so lively I never noticed her by my side.

"YAAAR!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" She started laughing, OK, she IS sexy, but I'm still not sure I want to date her. Her being good/evil and all.

"Geez... Can't I have a little peace moment without you scaring me?"

"Sorry Lad! But you are staring so much at the town I couldn't resist!"

"*whisper* Sexy Pirate"

"What was that?" I blush.

"N-Nothing..." Damn, will I ever stop being so nervous around girls of THIS sexual magnitude? Well I guess not... Because she kissed my cheek.

"Oh, Don't worry lad! I know you like me!" (Oh-so-godammit Risky! Stop flirting me!) But I guess I wanted a little flirting, I was never good with girls, it was actually the total opposite, the GIRLS came to me. I'm kinda a girl-magnet, but I don't know if that's a curse or just plain luck.

About why Risky Boots was taking me to Scuttle Town, she was willing to get me there faster than the cruise ships of my hometown. But along the route, we had some... Intimate moments... because, oh come on! Just LOOK AT HER! A perfect figure? That's every guy's dream, and now, she has a crush on me! Oh, well, add it to the girls list...

"I still don't know if this is a curse or just luck..."

"What is it?"

"Girl-Magnet." Risky giggled a little.

"You should consider yourself lucky, not cursed. But I kinda have a friend/enemy here that you would like to meet..." She seemed Jealous for a moment.

"Friend/Enemy?" I asked.

"She's my Best Friend, but also my arch-nemesis." Now I giggled a little.

"Well sometimes, the worst of enemies can be the best of friends right?" Yep, even if I am nervous around girls, I'm STILL a Silver Tongue. She blushed.

"Yeah, I'm like that. Oh, we're here!"

Sure enough, we were already at Scuttle Town's port. Risky kissed my cheek again.

"Have a good trip!" She winked at me sending a kiss before I got out of her ship. After I got out, she gone back the way we came.

I just don't want to deny it, **I love girls.**

Seriously! I'm a girl-magnet, OK, but I STILL LOVE THEM!

* * *

The Mayor was showing me through Scuttle Town, and I'm already receiving some looks.

Well, not that it's surprising, I have a little toned body, and wear only a purple jacket, some jeans and little jewelry, but I still called attention.

"And if you go that way..." The Mayor was pointing to a little house at the town's bay. "You'll wind up at our guardian's house!"

"Your guardian lives in THAT?" I was quite surprised, it was a small house, perfect to pass time, but it didn't look guarded.

"Our guardian likes to be treated as one of the citizens of the Town, that's why her house is simple as that." Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Wait. "HER"?

"Your guardian is a GIRL?" I asked quite surprised.

"Um... Yep! You want to know her? Just go on ahead! I'll wait here!" The Mayor said to me, well, it shouldn't be a surprise, since I was already with a GIRL on the trip to here... Oh well it shouldn't be so hard right?

I went to her house and knocked on the door. "Just a second!" She answered, and when she came out...

God help me... I think I just met the MOST BEAUTIFUL GENIE EVER!

No Seriously! Her attire and body are just WONDERFUL! Just as wonderful as Risky! She was slim, a little Ebony, and her attire... Only what a female genie would wear! I was certain this was a genie, but I just had to ask: "A-Are you a G-G-Genie?"

She giggled at that... I can't explain her giggle... "Well, let's say I'm HALF that."

*record breaking*

Wait... This Half-Genie they told me about...

IT'S **HER?!**

"You're the Half-Genie of Scuttle Town?!"

"Why is that so surprising?"

"I'm just came in Scuttle Town seconds ago!" She just gleamed her eyes at me.

"OOOHHH! A Newcomer! *giggles* Yeah, to others not from Scuttle Town, it's a surprise isn't it?"

"Tell me about it!" Now I giggled a little, because who wouldn't be surprised at the fact, THIS Attractive GIRL, is Half-Genie AND the Town's Guardian!

"Well... N-Name's Tyler Minet, from Water Town..." I was stuttering a little.

"My name's Shantae." A beautiful name, just like her... "I'm Scuttle Town's Half-Genie Guardian, and popular dancer!"

"Dancer?" ... OK... I'm... scared...

"Yeah, I do belly-dance a little. Maybe I could show you once." Oh my god... My heart can't take it... With a body like that? D-Damn... I'm blushing SO hard!

"Hey, Your face is a little red, are you sick?"

"N-N-N-No... I-I-I'm... N-N-not s-sick..." Well, that didn't work...

"Uh-Oh... I think you're with a flu!" And then the most awkward thing happened:

SHE PULLED ME INTO HER HOUSE! (Nope! No sex session for now!)

* * *

The next thing I know, I'm with a thermometer on my mouth, and an ice bag on my head. Shantae is still with that red outfit, looking oh-so-ever-beautiful as ever. She takes the thermometer of my mouth.

"... 35º? (In Celsius) That's normal..." she takes the ice bag off my head "But then, why were you so red back there?" I didn't want to tell her I was blushing, I mean... How could she react to that?

"Uhhh... I uhhh..." The words seemed to dissapear from me. "I was... uh..." Then I suddenly had an idea. "Well, it WAS hot out there, I'm sorry if I worried you." Dammit, I'm a bad liar... And she's a Half-Genie too...

"Hahahahahahaha!" Her laugh... "Gosh, you're a bad liar!" I knew it... (I kinda gave Shantae the power to find out lies... hehe! Well she's HALF-GENIE)

"OK, OK, You got me, I was BLUSHING." Now at this she believed, since it was the truth.

"Blushing? That Hard?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Um... It's because..." I'm not sure if I want to tell her about my... erm... PROBLEM.

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"I kinda... have this problem..." She just sits on the bed hearing me "...with girls..."

"hmmm?"

"I..." I start blushing AGAIN.

"You're doing it again."

"Yeah... It-It happens when I'm talking to girls such as you..." I looked away for a second, but still looked back at her.

She was smiling. And what a beautiful smile she had.

"So... Who brought you to Scuttle Town?"

"Are you sure you want to hear it?" Because, Risky Boots IS a little hated by Scuttle Town.

"OK, I'll take a hunch: Risky Boots." ... What?

"How did you...?" Here she started giggling again.

"After the little adventure we had together (Yes, this is after "The Pirate's Curse"), Risky has become a little..."

"Friend/Enemy?"

"Yep. She told you didn't she?"

"Mmhm. She just didn't told WHO was her friend/enemy, I guess I found out..." I was smiling a little at that, since her friend is just as beautiful as her and she didn't want me to know how she was. I guess she wanted me to see her in person. Thank you then Risky.

"Well, I would say you're lucky to have a lot of girls around you! But still, you shouldn't feel so nervous when with them."

"Yeah, I know... but... There are so many girls in Sequin Land... And all of them are so... *sigh* beautiful..." At this, Shantae blushed a little, because you just can't disagree with what I said right?

"I see... So you're a nervous guy in the middle of a lot of girls right?"

"*whisper* The best girl being you..." (Oh Shantae...)

"Did you say something?"

"Nope! Nothing!" I was so lucky that she just gone with THAT.

"Well... *yawn*" I looked outside and it was nightfall coming... already? I guess that conversation took longer than expected.

"Wow. It's night already! Hehe!" Even Shantae was surprised. "Do you have a place to stay the night?"

"I was kinda going to ask you if there ARE any places." I wanted to sound funny, and it worked!

"OK, you got me, lemme just get a second pillow..." Wait... I was gonna sleep with HER?

"I'm staying with you?" I asked.

"Mmhm! And don't worry, nothing awkward will happen!"

"Thank you for the genies' sake..." At this, she was a little surprised.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you Shantae!" I explained "I'm a fan of genies!"

"Really?!" Before we slept, I told her everything I knew from the genies and about their battle to defeat the Pirate Master. But just when I was getting to the part of the most heroic genie yet... She fell asleep.

"Oh well..." I can't blame her, I should sleep too... Tommorow's gonna be a fun day.

"Sweet Dreams My Little Genie..."

* * *

_*sigh* Oh Shantae... You just melt my heart...  
_

_Also, Tyler Minet is my first Shantae OC ever. His style makes him look like Aladdin, but don't be fooled. Aladdin's hair is black, while Tyler's a red-hair guy._

_And the clothes? Different colors too. The only thing is that he doesn't have a monkey, but do I care? I made this character thinking on Aladdin, but not him BEING the Aladdin._


End file.
